


"The Touch of an Angel", A WLW Production

by FlawedVictori



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, other characters/ships to be added as fic goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a string of bad luck with security detail, Fareeha finds herself finally accepting her mother's offer to get her a starring role in one of her many connection's films.</p>
<p>Sure, the last bit of acting she'd done was in college, and sure, she wasn't exactly on the level of her famous co-star (THE Angela Ziegler), but since everything on the set dripped of B-movie, she wasn't sure it would matter.</p>
<p>Of course, that was before that childish celebrity crush came back with a vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Touch of an Angel", A WLW Production

Fareeha does her best not to squint as she stares up into the “streetlight,” and keep any sign of a grimace from her uncomfortable position off her face.

From her angle, she can see the boom mic wobbling around, and she wonders (not for the first time, either) just what her mother has gotten her into.

According to mother, and all the talk she’d heard,this was supposed to be some kind of A-list movie, a brand new blockbuster, and to be fair, it did have _the_ Angela Ziegler in it…

But from what she’d seen of the script, and the attitudes of some of the people working on it… she wasn’t so sure.

She remembers her character’s supposed to be dying in this scene, and lets her eyes glaze over a bit.

She intentionally slows her breathing a bit, and that’s when she hears the “sirens” start going off.

She barely keeps from groaning aloud.

The sirens are such obviously canned noise that it’s almost painful… but, she supposes, it could just be filler for the benefit of the actresses.

At least, she _hoped_ it wouldn’t sound like that in the final product.

Rapid footsteps come towards her, and she hears a weight drop to her side.

Hands are suddenly on her chest, going through all the motions of movie CPR, that magical, lifesaving procedure, and she gives her best, wettest cough.

A face comes into her vision, then, and her breath really does slow down, her heart skipping a beat.

Even knowing that the scene is completely staged does nothing to dull the effect of having _the_ Angela Ziegler’s face so close to her own, framed by a halo of light.

She nearly forgets her line, but manages to stumble through it.

“Are… are you an angel?”

As she watches Angela go through the motions of her role, she’s reminded, deep in the pit of her stomach, that she’s an amateur in a scene with a true professional.

Her chuckle was completely natural, the small, almost cynical smile perfectly suited for the moment, and her tone warm enough to melt butter.

“You’re just a letter off, hon. Stay with me, okay?”

She turns away, then, and Fareeha remembers to breathe.

Her lines for the scene are done, and she can finally relax for the moment.

She listens absentmindedly as Ms. Ziegler and the“ambulance driver” go through their lines, making sure not to move too much and to keep her breathing even, if somewhat slowed.

After what feel like an eternity, the director calls cut, and she finally gets to stand up, rubbing the pain in her back away.

She can hear the rest of the actresses chatting, but she ignores them, intent on heading to the bathroom to wash her face and try to calm down… until a voice she’s heard from her TV speakers for years calls her name.

She wants nothing more than to freeze in place, but she turns around, fixing a smile to her face and watching as Angela Ziegler, _the_ Angela Ziegler jogs up to her.

_Angela Ziegler_ stops short, returning the smile with a thousand-watt grin of her own. “Hey, you did _wonderfully_ out there! Was that really your first performance?”

“I, uh… I…” She mentally kicks herself as the “famed” Amari wit fails her, but Angela seems to take it in stride, her grin widening a bit.

“Oh, come now, surely you’re not star struck?” She places a hand on her hip, and her grin widens more as she notices Fareeha’s eyes follow it. “After all, your mother was _the_ Ana Amari, wasn’t she?”

“I- she wasn’t really that famous, was she?” Fareeha unknowingly mimicked Angela’s position, biting her lip a bit. “She was only in a single movie before she joined the army…”

“Well, yes, but she paved the way for so many other immigrant women to get jobs in the film industry” Angela starts, nodding to herself. “Without her, I doubt I would have my career, and neither would several of our co-stars.”

Angela’s smile shifted then, and Fareeha is struck by a bolt of realization.

This was her _real_ smile, not the one for the fans, or for the camera.

She realizes, then, just how much her mother must have meant to so many people.

“Ah, I suppose you’re right.” She says, nodding, and the false smile comes back on Angela’s face as the director calls out a scene.

“Well, that’s my cue… Wish me luck?”

Fareeha just nods, and Angela gives her a small wave of her fingers as she strolls off.

She watches her go for a long moment, then mutters a word that her mother would almost certainly glare at her for using.

But, she can’t really help using harsher language on occasion… just as she can’t help it when she inevitably falls for the unobtainable girls.

She clears her mind with a quick shake of her head,and decides to check out the craft table, see what food she snack on while she went over the lines for the next scene.

**_OMAKE (Probably non-canon): Essentially what happened there._ **

“Ah, I suppose you’re right.” She says, nodding, and the false smile comes back on Angela’s face as the director calls out a scene.

“Well, that’s my cue… Wish me luck?”

Fareeha just nods, and Angela gives her a small wave of her fingers as she strolls off.

She watches her go for a long moment.

“ _Shit_ , I’m gay.”

 


End file.
